Question: You have three shirts and four pairs of pants.  How many outfits consisting of one shirt and one pair of pants can you make?
For each shirt that you choose, you can choose one of four pairs of pants. Thus, because you can choose one of three shirts, there are $3 \cdot 4 = \boxed{12}$ possible outfits.